


Memories in a Coffee Shop

by SanityLeaving



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Sadstuck, Songfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityLeaving/pseuds/SanityLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are sitting alone in your favorite coffee shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories in a Coffee Shop

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a coffee shop thing with JaneRoxy, but then it turned into sad things. Oops.

   Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and you are sitting alone at a table in your favorite coffee shop. A lemon poppyseed muffin sits in front of you, untouched. A song starts playing and you are swept by waves of memories.  
  
 _I think that possibly maybe I'm falling for you._  
  
   You are sitting at a table in Strider's IroniCafe, sipping on some overpriced caffeinated beverage with an overly complicated name. You smirk at the song playing, and know that the owner, Dirk, makes sure to play it at least once every day. As the chorus starts, the door opens and a woman walks in. The cold winter air gusts behind her as she fights to close the door, her dark brown hair flying about her face. She turns back and gives a slight huff, her cheeks bright red, either from the cold or the effort of her struggle with the entrance portal, or both. She walks up to the counter and peruses the menu for a while. You can tell this must be her first time here, because she gains a look of combined shock and confusion as she reads the names of the drinks.

   Eventually, she speaks up in a slightly upbeat Southern accent. "I'll have the, um, third one from the top on the left."  
The barista, Dave, smirks from behind shades and replies, "One Plush Rump Mocha coming up!" The girl seems to blush more at that, and looks around the room for a seat. Seeing you as the only other customer in the place, she must've thought it would be too awkward to sit anywhere else, and takes the seat opposite you. After a few moments of somewhat uncomfortable silence, Dave calls out, "Plush Rump for the southern belle!" Said southern belle rushes over to gather her drink and makes her way back to her seat.

You smirk at her over the edge of your mug. "First time here, huh?"  
She nods. "Yeah, the names are a bit... Odd. What's that you're drinking?"  
"Some Overpriced Caffeinated Beverage With An Overly Complicated Name. I helped them come up with the name."  
She giggles at that, and oh no she's cute. She then offers her hand over to you. "My name's Jane Crocker by the way, I just recently moved up here."  
You smile and shake her hand. "Roxy Lalonde, lived here my whole life."  
She takes a drink from her mug, and the way her eyes light up makes your heart skip a beat.  
  
 _I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I loved so much._  
  
   After that your memories sort of pass by in a blur.

   You remember meeting with Jane almost every day, whether you talked with each other about your lives, or just sat and enjoyed each other's company. You remember her excitement when she told you she got a job at a nearby bakery, and made you swear to secrecy when she still bought lemon poppyseed muffins from Strider's (They were her favorite).

   You remember her gushing about this handsome boy that bought donuts from her bakery on occasion. You remember the sick feeling your stomach would get every time she mentioned her precious Jake. You remember consoling her a few months later when she told you how that day he had asked her if she could make the cake for his wedding. (You later found out he was Dirk's boyfriend turned fiancé) Eventually, she got over him and wished the two of them well. You remember Dirk asking you to be his Best Woman, and telling you Jane could come if she wanted. You remember watching them say their vows, and you remember Dirk (ironically) wanting to throw a bouquet. You remember practically pushing over Dave and one of Dirk's other groomsmen, Equius, as you snatch the flowers out of the air. You remember looking over at Jane, and noticing the slight blush on her cheeks.The rest of that night is a complete jumble of partying and drunkenness and kissing.You wake up in your hotel bed next to Jane, who immediately runs into the bathroom upon realizing where she spent the night. You remember pouring out your feelings through the door, and sitting for what seemed like hours before she threw open the door and smashed her lips against yours. You remember the next seven months of happiness, filled with movies and coffee and kisses and cuddles.

Your memories fast forward to the day three days after your eight month anniversary. You remember waiting in the coffee house for hours after your usual meeting time. You had gone home and turned on the news. You remember the reporter talking about an accident that happened earlier today, how a driver, assumed to be drunk, had veered off the road and onto the sidewalk. Supposedly, the car was about to hit a young boy when a woman shoved him to the side, taking the blow herself. She was confirmed dead as soon as the first ambulance arrived.  
  
 _All of the while, I never knew_.  
  
You shake your head to clear the memories out, and stare at the muffin in front of you. Lemon poppyseed always was her favorite. You feel tears threatening to form in your eyes as you force a smile and whisper across to the empty seat. "Happy two year anniversary, Janey."  
  
 _All of the while... it was you._

**Author's Note:**

> This is shorter and not as good as I had hoped, but oh well. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
